


Memories of the Institute

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Series: Institute Teens at Hope's Peak [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: One shots set in the "Revelations" verse.





	1. "I can sense he is on the cusp of change"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said I was thinking about doing this. And then I decided to write one of the one shots and I enjoyed it so I decided to post it! ^.^   
> So yeah, I created a separate work for this and other one shots in the verse, as they do not fit in the main fic proper. So I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> This first one shot is set prior to Revelations in General. There will be no end notes for this one, as this took me an age to type up, but I have been dreaming about this scene for weeks and needed to write it. Also future one shots are probably going to be a lot shorter than this one.

It had been a long day.  
In between schoolwork, catching up on schoolwork missed due to cases and focusing on her magical studies, Kyoko Kirigiri was _exhausted_. Sometimes, she wished she was investigating another case (morbid as it seemed), because at least her cases were no way near as tiring.  
Kyoko placed her jacket on the table as she just _collapsed_ on one of the chairs in the Institute's canteen, being careful to not spill her mug of coffee (milk, one sugar). Taking a sip, she allowed her mind to empty a little.  
Thank goodness it was the weekend. Yes, she still had an essay to write for Monday, but that would not take up the whole weekend. She could afford to relax a little. Maybe spend some time with Gundham, Nagito, Himiko and Gonta. Yes, that sounded perfect she thought, as she quietly placed her mug of coffee on the table. Just take a breather and recharge her mental batteries and then she would be ready for the week ahead.  
She picked up her mug of coffee and was about to take another sip from it...  
When her head suddenly started hurting.  
She pressed her hands to her forehead, barely registering the sound of smashing porcelain as her vision began to blur. She instantly recognised the sensation, having experienced it a few times before. She was about to see the near future.  
And that was when the smell of blood hit her.  
_Kyoko quickly blinked. She was on a street somewhere in... Chiyoda (it took a second for her to recognise the skyline. And that this was taking place roughly 5pm, based on the position of the sun in the sky.) She could see a man, with messy, shoulder length dark hair, walking away from her..._  
_And, at her feet, Kyoko Kirigiri saw a corpse._  
_She tried to keep calm as she looked at the body. Also male, about her age, with short black hair wearing white clothing stained in blood. Probably on the Disciplinary committee, judging from the fact that he was wearing an armband._  
_Kyoko blinked again._  
And suddenly she was back in the Institute. She could see a few people staring at her curiously, trying to work out why she had dropped her mug of coffee and why it looked like she was about to throw up.  
But, in that moment, what everyone thought of her _wasn't important_  
The boy's safety was.  
Kyoko quickly got out of her chair and ran out of the canteen.

\---

"Alucard." Kyoko said formally, as she barged into the head vampire's office. Alucard quickly sat up, closing the book she was reading as she looked at Kyoko curiously.  
"Hey, Kyoko. What's up?" Alucard asked, attempting to sound friendly but Kyoko could hear the concern in her voice.  
"I had a vision of someone being killed by a rogue vampire in Chiyoda. I need..." Kyoko began, but as soon as the words 'rogue vampire in Chiyoda' came out of her mouth, Alucard _immediately_ shadow warped out of her chair, and towards a small cabinet where she kept her sword. Once she had grabbed her sword, Alucard _vanished._  
Kyoko turned around and saw Alucard running out of the Vampire Wing and into the reception area.  
Kyoko immediately followed suit. They didn't have much time. From the position of the sun in her vision, Kyoko estimated that they had another half an hour or so before the kid was attacked.  
Every. Second. Counted.  
Eventually, Kyoko made her way out of the building as Alucard's car pulled up by the entrance of the Institute. Kyoko quickly opened the car door, and sat inside. making sure that her seatbelt was attached. Whilst she was doing this, Alucard was continuing to drive away from the Institute. Once Kyoko had put her seatbelt on, Alucard asked, without even looking at Kyoko, "Where in Chiyoda?"  
And with that, Kyoko began to give directions, hoping that they weren't too late.

\---

Kyoko didn't know how much time had passed before they arrived roughly close by to where the attack was due to take place, but they had gotten there as quickly as they could. Even then, they were still too late. Kind of.  
As they got out of the car, they heard a blood-curdling scream. Possibly male, in his early to mid-teens (don't ask why Kyoko knew that, but she did). Those screams most likely belonged to the kid who she had seen in his vision. Alucard instantly ran in the direction of the screams, with Kyoko following very close behind.  
As they turned the corner, they saw two individuals. Kyoko's face paled as she recognised the two men from her vision. As Alucard ran towards the messy haired individual, Kyoko concentrated her magic on restraining the rogue vampire in front of her.  
"Urgh... the Hell!?" The Vampire muttered, as he removed his fangs from the boy's neck. The boy fell to the ground, as the Vampire tried to fight back against the magic Kyoko had cast on him. Kyoko maintained her focus, even as she realised that the boy was not moving...  
"What the hell are you playing at!?" Alucard asked, the usual warmth and humour in her voice replace with _cold fury._ She pointed her sword at the Vampire's neck, waiting for a response.  
The Vampire laughed.  
"Heh...Institute Scum. You... are an abomination to the natural order." The Vampire snarled. Alucard glared furiously at the vampire, as she shadow warped towards him.  
"No... you are." Alucard snarled back... As she slit his throat. Upon contact with the silver-coated blade, the vampire immediately dissolved into dust.  
Good riddance.  
The two of them quickly ran towards the boy. They knelt down by his side, as Kyoko checked for a pulse. He wasn't dead. Whilst he was unconscious, and although he had lost a fair bit of blood, his pulse was strong. He would live.  
"The bite marks are closing." Alucard stated, in a matter of fact tone, "I can sense he is on the cusp of change."  
Kyoko nodded, as she wiped the blood off the boy's neck. Indeed, the wounds were closing quickly, as the venom started to work its way into his system. Kyoko paused, before saying urgently, "We need to get him into the car _immediately._ "  
"My thoughts exactly." Alucard said quietly, picking up the boy gently before running back to the car. Kyoko meanwhile grabbed the boy's kendo sword and schoolbag, before following suit.

\---

"Let us though!" Alucard shouted, as she and Kyoko barged their way into the Institute's reception. Kyoko didn't pay attention to the group of startled onlookers who were probably wondering why the three of them were covered in blood, instead focusing on getting the boy into one of the transformation chambers.  
Alucard and Kyoko could both sense that he was beginning to stir. Kyoko recalled that this was to allow a newly bitten vampire the chance to run and hide before the full transformation kicked in. They needed to move quickly.  
The two of them barged their way into the Vampire wing, and quickly opened the door to one of the Vampire transformation rooms. They then laid him down gently in the middle of the room and left immediately, shutting and locking the door behind them.  
The two of them breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank gods." Alucard said, sounding exhausted, "We got lucky there. So many things could have gone wrong."  
"I know." Kyoko muttered in agreement, "I feel sorry for him. He is lucky to be alive but this is going to be such a culture shock."  
Alucard nodded.  
"I read through his schoolbooks on the journey back, and I found out what his name is..." Kyoko continued, "His name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru."  
A few seconds passed.  
"Ok." Alucard replied, in a matter of fact tone, before continuing, "When he wakes up, be his friend. Help him adapt to everything."  
Kyoko nodded, "I will try."  
"Thank you," Alucard smiled, "Go take a break. I'll let you know when the transformation is over."  
"Ok." Kyoko said quietly.

\---

Three hours passed since then. Kyoko had spent most of her time in the library, trying to distract herself. She had started on her essay work, though she didn't spend a lot of time on it as she was preoccupied with the boy's - Kiyotaka's - wellbeing. In the end, she just read a mystery novel written by a man called Seishi Yodogawa (it was _very_ well written, and Kyoko enjoyed trying to solve the murder), and looking at the clock.  
"Kiyotaka's transformation has finished." Kyoko looked up and saw Alucard waiting outside the library door, "He is in the hospital now."  
Kyoko stood up, packing the mystery novel into her bag as she followed Alucard down to the hospital ward. The two of them were quiet, as they entered the room. Kyoko could immediately see Kiyotaka. He was sat up in his bed, looking at the two of them. He seemed confused... and afraid.  
"I see you're awake." Kyoko said calmly, hoping that this would calm his nerves a little.  
"I am..." Kiyotaka muttered weakly, wincing in pain. How badly did he scream during his transformation, Kyoko wondered, as he continued, "I...I was attacked... I still need to...!"  
"You need to rest, little one." Alucard said firmly, but kindly, "There's no easy way of putting it, but you're lucky to be alive."  
"What...what do you mean!?" Kiyotaka said, sounding concerned and afraid. Kyoko looked at Alucard nervously, and saw that Alucard was equally as nervous.  
"Well...you see..." Alucard began, "Before I start explaining everything, I need to know what you remember."  
"I...I was walking back from a Kendo class." Kiyotaka said weakly, "There... there was a man. He... bit me. I blacked out shortly afterwards."  
"That's a good start." Alucard said reassuringly, "You see, the man that bit you... wasn't human. He was..."  
"That's ridiculous!?" Kiyotaka interrupted, as loudly as he could (i.e. not very loud), "You see..."  
"Let me finish explaining, little one," Alucard said quietly, "That man was a vampire." Kiyotaka was about to say something, but was promptly stunned into silence as Alucard formed a sword from the darkness. Alucard continued, "As am I."  
"...ok." Kiyotaka muttered a few seconds later, "Humans can't do that."  
_Beep, Beep_  
"That's my phone. It must be...!" Kiyotaka said, as he reached for his phone. Kyoko, however, grabbed the phone first.  
"I'm sorry, but you are in no state to make this call." Kyoko said firmly, "Please can you let me answer this?"  
"...Go ahead." Kiyotaka said, looking unhappy about this. Kyoko immediately pressed the 'Accept Call' button, as she walked out of the hospital and into the corridor.  
"Taka!? Taka!? Where are you?" A male voice, sounding panicked, greeted her.  
"I am Kyoko Kirigiri, who am I speaking too?" Kyoko said, in a calm and measured tone.  
"You're that detective kid?" The voice said, the concern turning into fear, "I am Takaaki Ishimaru. Where the hell is my son!?"  
"Your son was attacked earlier this evening. He is alive and in a stable condition." Kyoko said quietly, "He might have to stay in overnight, but that's just so we can monitor him. The address of the hospital he is at is..."  
Kyoko proceeded to give him the Institute's address. Once she had done so, Takaaki muttered that he was on his way, before immediately ending the call, not even bothering to question the fact that the address given did not belong to any registered hospital.  
His son was more important huh.  
Before Kyoko returned to the hospital, she quickly notified the reception staff about Takaaki Ishimaru's arrival. The two of them (a Shifter and a Fae) were immediately understanding and sympathetic, and they promised that they would keep an eye out for him. Finally, Kyoko went back into the hospital wing.  
"Do you have any questions, little one?" Kyoko heard Alucard say to Kiyotaka. Guess she finally finished explaining everything.  
"...No, I'm good for now." Kiyotaka mumbled weakly. Kyoko could tell that he was _shaken_ by everything Alucard had told him. He would have questions eventually, but for now he still needed to process the fact that he'd been turned.  
"Your father is on his way." Kyoko said with a small smile, trying to reassure the newly turned Kiyotaka.  
"Thank you." Taka said, smiling (albeit very weakly), for the first time since he had woken up.  
"I'll look out for him." Alucard said warmly, "Look after the little one for me Kyoko."  
Kyoko nodded.

\---

More time passed.  
Kyoko and Kiyotaka has been left alone in the Hospital wing, as Alucard waited outside for Kiyotaka's father. Kyoko noticed the thermal flask of blood Alucard had left for Kiyotaka, and the fact that Kiyotaka was trying _not_ to look at it. Probably didn't want the reminder that he was no longer human.  
"You alright?" Kyoko asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kiyotaka instantly recoiled at the touch.  
"...Sorry." Kiyotaka mumbled a few seconds later, "Could hear your pulse...was scared that I would attack you."  
"It's fine." Kyoko said reassuringly, "I should have realised sooner... Are you alright?"  
"Overwhelmed." Kiyotaka weakly admitted, "I...I just didn't sign up for this."  
"I know." Kyoko said quietly, "But you don't have to go through this alone."  
"...Thank you." Kiyotaka said quietly, "You were the one who had the vision of me being attacked, weren't you."  
Kyoko nodded seriously, "I was."  
"Thank you for saving my life." Kiyotaka said, on the verge of tears, "I...I owe you. Even though..."  
Kyoko interrupted Kiyotaka, "It's ok. You don't owe me anything..."  
"But...!" Kiyotaka exclaimed.  
"As I said, it's alright." Kyoko said with a smile.  
It was at this point when Alucard walked into the room with a middle aged man who looked remarkably similar to Kiyotaka. That must be Takaaki, Kyoko thought to herself, as the man power walked to Kiyotaka's side and hugged him tightly.  
"Dad...!" Kiyotaka mumbled, crying into his father's arms.  
"Taka... thank heaven you're safe." Takaaki said, in between sobs, as he held onto Kiyotaka tightly, afraid that if he let go, his son would be _gone._  
"Alucard explained everything..."  
"Let's give them some space." Alucard mumbled quietly to Kyoko. Kyoko nodded in response, before the two of them left the hospital in order for the father and son to come to terms with what had happened.


	2. "So, er, I got some questions for ya all."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo asks the group chat some questions.  
> Finally I can really expand on lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter to basically get what lore has been in my head onto paper. Also I just really like writing these characters, ok? :)

**HellBiker** : So, er, I got some questions for ya all.  
**DarkLady** : Of course, Mondo! I'd be happy to answer any questions that you have. :)  
**HellBiker** : Alright. So, er, ya and Gundham are descended from magic peeps like Byakuya right? So why are ya classified as 'Legacies' and Byakuya ain't?  
**OverlordOfIce** : Well, HellBiker, it is because the blood of our ancestors flows more strongly through our veins than they do so for Byakuya.  
**OverlordOfIce** : However, Byakuya's descendents could still be Legacies themselves.  
**HellBiker** : .... Right. So through weird genetic stuff ya got magic running through ya veins that Byakuya doesn't?  
**HellBiker** : ... Wait, is magic even biological? How does that shit work?  
**DarkLady** : Magic still runs through Byakuya's veins, albeit not as strong as ours, but apart from that that's basically how Legacies work. :)  
**DarkLady** : As for your second question.... We don't really know? We're trying to work it out, but we are still a little clueless. The only study that is making some progress is Morris' study on Vampire Transformations, but even they admit it will take them a while to work out how vampires transform.  
**HellBiker** : Well, er, ok! So... What gifts do ya have? How does your bloodlines help ya?  
**OverlordOfIce** : As a descendent of a Mage in the circle of Nature, I have the gift of being able to communicate with animals.  
**VermillionMage** : Figures.  
**DarkLady** : I'm more charming than the average person. ;)  
**HellBiker** : *Thumbs Up*  
**Shifter-in-training** : Gonta happy to answer Mondo's questions!  
**HellBiker** : How r u exactly a Shifter 'in training'?  
**Shifter-in-training** : Gonta still human currently! Gonta have to take several tests to be allowed to be turned!  
**HellBiker** : ... Why?  
**Shifter-in-training** : To prevent bad people from getting these powers.  
**HellBiker** : But surely the fucking Institute knows that you're a good person?  
**VermillionMage** : ^^^  
**DarkLady** : ^^^  
**OverlordOfIce** : ^^^  
**Shifter-in-training** : :D  
**Shifter-in-training** : Gonta already passed that test. Just got the Lore test to go. :)  
**HellBiker** : ... Lore test?  
**Shifter-in-training** : The history of the Institue, its culture, the differences between the various clans and other things.  
**HellBiker** : So what I'm tryin' ta do currently?  
**Shifter-in-training** : Yes! Gonta is finding your curiosity helpful! :D  
**HellBiker** : Ok! *Thumbs up*  
**Hope-filledFae** : Good evening everyone! I hope everyone has had a good day! :)  
**HellBiker** : How do the Fae work Nagito?  
**HellBiker** : .... Nagito?  
**VermillionMage** : Nagito's been typing for a while.  
**TechWarlock** : Should we wait for him to finish?  
**VermillionMage** : Nah.  
**HellBiker** : Ok, so, Himiko how do Mages work?  
**VermillionMage** : Well....  
**Hope-filledFae** : The Fae tend to organise themselves into courts, based around a certain domain. For example, the Court of Sendings in Shanghai is focused on Death and the Novoselvic Court is based around Winter (Let it Go is such a hopeful song btw :D). The Court in Tokyo is based around Luck, which is one of the reasons I am the Ultimate Lucky student in my class (though Hope's Peak do not know that I am a Fae). As a Luck Fae, I am obviously a member of the Tokyo Court. Most Fae, including myself, have command over one domain. However there are seven living Fae who have command over multiple domains, and we call those Fae the ArchFae. These ArchFae are situated in Tokyo, Shanghai, Novoselvic, Lesotho, Rio de Janeiro, Ontario and Sydney. The ArchFae of Tokyo's domains are Luck and Emotion, and the ArchFae of Shanghai's are Life and Death (and there are rumours that he has the power to raise the dead). I cannot remember the others, though I can look them up if you wish. I do know, however, that the ArchFae tend to be... Fairly remote as they don't wish to abuse their powers.  
**VermillionMage** : ...  
**HellBiker** : ...  
**TechWarlock** : ...  
**DruidMum** : ...  
**Shifter-in-training** : Gonta think that is very useful Nagito! :D  
**Hope-filledFae** : Thank you Gonta. :)  
**HellBiker** : .... Right. How do Mages work again Himiko?  
**VermillionMage** : Eh, Circles are schools of Magic. There are four Circles in Japan. Offensive Magic, Nature Magic, Technomagic and Psychomagic. I'm from the Circle of Offensive Magic, Seiko's Nature and Kyoko's Psychomagic.  
**TechWarlock** : ... Oh. And Tatsuya Idabashi is a Technomage?  
**All-seeingDetective** : Yes.  
**VermillionMage** : I wish I was in the Circle of Psychomagic. Offensive Magic is haaaard. :(  
**HallMonitorBelmont** : You can master it Himiko. I believe in you!  
**HallMonitorBelmont** : Also, what have I missed?  
**VermillionMage** : Thanks Taka. Also Mondo has been asking us questions and Nagito wrote an essay so the usual.  
**HallMonitorBelmont** : Ah, go ahead Kyodai! :)  
**HellBiker** : Why is your username 'HallMonitorBelmont'?  
**HallMonitorBelmont** : You know how Alucard said her birth name was Elizabeth, but she goes by Alucard in the Institute? Well, Alucard is her 'Vampire name' so to speak. Likewise, Belmont is my 'Vampire name'.  
**HellBiker** : Why da ya need a Vampire name?  
**HallMonitorBelmont** : You see, eventually I'll have to fake my death so humans do not suspect that I am a Vampire. This means that, if I want to re-enter human society I will have to take on a new human name. However, having a 'Vampire name' makes it easier for the Institute and its members to know who I am and who I've been.  
**HellBiker** : So, basically admin shit?  
**HallMonitorBelmont** : Language and Exactly!  
**HellBiker** : Makes sense.  
**HellBiker** : One more question. Are there any other races or supernatural shit I should know about?  
**DruidMum** : ...There are two other races that don't use the Institue, so you don't need to know a lot about them.  
**HallMonitorBelmont** : *1, as the Skyweavers died out a long time ago.  
**DruidMum** ... That is true.  
**All-seeingDetective** : And the Merr (Mermaids to you and I) don't use the Institute. They live mostly under the sea or on tiny remote islands, so the odds of us ever meeting one are extremely remote.  
**HellBiker** : Right.  
**HellBiker** : Well, thank ya guys for answerin' my questions.  
**HallMonitorBelmont** : You're welcome Kyodai! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I have a lot of characters to tag.  
> 2) And that's the lore pretty much. There are little bits here and there that can be added, but everything important is in here so that's good.  
> 3) Handwriting a Group Chat was a really weird experience. Especially Nagito's essay. XD Copy and Paste is my friend here. :)  
> 4) As for Belmont.... Let's say I was watching the Castlevania Netflix series when trying to give Taka a Vampire name and well it stuck. I can also see a lot of similarities between the Ishimarus and the Belmont's in the Netflix series. Now I want a fic where Taka is Trevor, Mondo is Grant, Kyoko is Alucard and Chihiro/Celeste is Sylva. :)


	3. "Tsuya, perhaps you can tone it down a little?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro finally arrives at the Institute!   
> Meetings are had and things are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would upload this this week and whilst it's a couple of days later than planned, I am still sticking to the schedule. :D And I have finished the entire prologue section for one of the two other fics I am writing! :D  
> I'm really excited for this little one shot. :) Chihiro and Idabashi is an interesting duo. I hope that you enjoy it as well. :)

"I'll pick you up this evening, Chi. Have fun!" Tachi Fujisaki said cheerfully, as Chihiro got out of the car, after checking to see if they had everything they needed for today.  
"Thank you dad!" Chi smiled, shutting the car door behind them. They then saved as their father drove away from the Institute, before turning around to look at the entrance.  
Chihiro would never have expected that this building would be the headquarters of the Tokyo Institute. Yes, this building was large enough to host it, being roughly the same size as Hope's Peak. But it just seemed so _normal_. They were expecting the building to look a little more... Eccentric, to be honest. Though maybe that was the point. This building looked so bland that it was unlikely that a random passerby would just walk in.  
Chihiro took a deep breath, before walking up to the front door (which seemed huge up close). They gently lowered the handle and opened the door to the Institute.   
The first thing Chihiro realised was that the reception area was _busy._ Several dozen people were walking through the reception area, most of them wearing some type of formal clothing. Occasionally, Chihiro could catch a snippet of a conversation, as the various people discussed the principles of magic or Institute politics. However, Chihiro was more focused on walking over to the reception desk in the centre of the room, which they did nervously.  
"Errrr.... Excuse me?" Chihiro said nervously at one of the two receptionists.   
"Good Morning. How may I help you?" A middle aged woman, with short dark hair, asked formally. Chihiro could see that there was a name tag on her dark green suit which said 'Mikoto' on it.  
"Errrr... Good Morning Mikoto." Chihiro began politely but nervously, "My name is Chihiro Fujisaki. Apparently Tatsuya Idabashi wishes to meet me...?"  
"Ahh... Yes." Mikoto smiled warmly, "Yes, Tatsuya mentioned you. Hiro, can you contact Tatsuya to inform him that Chihiro has arrived?"  
"I am on it." Hiro, an androgynous, blonde hair, blue eyed individual said serenely. A few seconds later Hiro added, "Tatsuya has been informed. Wait here. He may take a while, as he gets distracted easily."  
Chihiro nodded with a small chuckle, "Ok."  
A few minutes passed, as Chihiro looked around the reception a little more. They wondered where all of those doors led to and which door Tatsuya would be emerging from. Again, they caught snippets of various conversations, but their nerves meant they weren't entirely focused on the conversations.  
Eventually, the top left most door opened, and an.... interesting person emerged out of it. He looked like he was in his late 20s to early 30s. He had shoulder length hair, which was mostly a silver grey but had a streak of purple hair dyed into it. He was also wearing what appeared to be steampunk goggles and a white laboratory coat. He spotted Chihiro, pointed at them excitedly, before he ran down the stairs, barging past several random people along the way.  
"Ahhh, you must be Chihiro Fujisaki." The man said enthusiastically, kissing his fingers elegantly, causing purple sparks to emerge from them. He continued, just as energetically, "Oh, sorry, I am forgetting my manners. I am Tatsuya Idabashi, Tsuya for short. I am the former Robotist of Class 66-A. It is an honour to meet you, Chihiro. I have..."  
"...." Chihiro was overwhelmed by Tatsuya's... mannerisms.  
"Tsuya, perhaps you could tone it down a little?" Mikoto sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "You seem to have started out guest."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Tatsuya apologised sincerely, "It's nice to meet you, Chihiro."  
"...Nice to meet you to, Tsuya." Chihiro smiled, "You can call me Chi, by the way."  
"Ah, excellent!" Tatsuya said cheerfully, "Now, how about I take you to my workshop and we can discuss the project I need your assistance with, hmmm...?"  
Chihiro nodded, "Yes, let's!"  
With that, the two of them walked (yes, even Tatsuya) up the staircase to the second floor. Tatsuya muttered, "I'll take you on a tour later, but for now here is the Mage Wing."  
"Hm." Chihiro nodded intently, as Tatsuya opened the door and beckoned Chihiro inside. Chihiro looked around at the surprisingly long corridor ahead of the, which was even more surprisingly fairly empty.  
"So, a brief summary before I show you to my workshop." Tatsuya began, gesticulating wildly, "There are 6 Rooms in the Mage's Wing. Four are dedicated to each of the four Circles of Magic in Japan. You have the Nature, Psychomagic, Offensive and Technomagic circles." As Tatsuya said the name of each circle, he pointed at the four nearest doors.  
"Ok." Chihiro nodded in understanding, "And the other two rooms?"  
"Glad you asked." Tatsuya smiled, before enthusiastically explaining, whilst pointing at the other two doors, "One of them is for foreign Mages from other circles who come and visit us. It's empty at the moment, but we are due to have some British Mages visit in two weeks time. The other room is the Head Mage's Office. Currently, the position of Head Mage is held by Fuhito Kirigiri."   
"Oh, ok. Wait... Does that mean Jin Kirigiri is a Mage?" Chihiro asked, sounding confused.  
"...Yes. But he no longer practices Magic and... Left the Institue a number of years ago." Tatsuya replied, a dark expression on his face, before he slightly cheered up, "Anywaaaaaaays, shall I show you my project?"  
Chihiro nodded, deciding not to ask any more questions about Jin, before the two of them walked into the room Tatsuya had pointed out earlier.   
Chihiro gasped, their eyes full of wonder as they looked around, eagerly soaking up the atmosphere. There were computers _everywhere_ , with several Mages tinkering with them. Another Mage was wearing a VR headset, and seemed to be playing a Horror game, judging by the occasional scream.   
But the most interesting thing was the table in the centre of the room. Lying on it was a humanoid shape, with a shock of white hair and a blanket covering up their chest area. They seemed to be sleeping peacefully.   
"Is that your latest creation?" Chihiro asked eagerly, as they ran up to the humanoid to have a look, "This is your best design yet!"   
"Why, thank you!" Tatsuya smiled warmly, placing a hand on the table beside the robot's head, "This is Kiibo, and he is my pride and joy. He's almost finished. I've built the necessary components and carved the glyphs needed to animate him. Alas, there is one thing missing."  
"An Artificial Intelligence?" Chihiro asked in a confident manner.  
"Yes, indeed." Tatsuya nodded, "I've been a fan of your work for a while, and your Artificial Intelligence research has been _exemplary._ You are the only person that I can trust to give my boy an AI."   
"Errrr.... Thank you." Chihiro said shyly, "Did you have any ideas in mind?"  
"Oh, I want him to be polite, honest, curious, courageous...." Tatsuya began listing off various ideas that he had, continuing to gesticulate wildly. Chihiro meanwhile, carefully wrote down Tatsuya's request onto their phone, coming up with ideas of how to customise Alter Ego for Kiibo's personality.   
"Thank you, Tsuya." Chihiro smiled, once Tatsuya had finished, "I'll start working on it."  
"Thank you, Chi." Tatsuya said cheerfully, "I knew that I could trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative summary: Two Tech Dorks geek out over AI.
> 
> Tatsuya is such a delight to write. I _loosely_ based his appearance off Elef from Sound Horizon's Moira, and initially he was meant to be a little less.... Exuberant. But when I settled on his design, I decided to up the Ham, and I feel sorry for slightly overwhelming Chihiro in the process.
> 
> Kiibo... Is probably going to end up being a Chekhov's Gun one day. Definitely not in Revelations, but in a Future fic certainly. Furthermore, because he's not in Class 78-B (a.k.a. the V3 class) there are only 15 Students in that Class in this verse. The reason I decided this is that I didn't want to make Chihiro's talent seem irrelevant when there were TechnoMages working on AI also. 
> 
> As for Jin... I have ideas of where I am going with that, but nothing set in concrete yet.... ;)


End file.
